The Old Switcheroo
by Lito Kid Skullington
Summary: dead
1. And so... IT BEGINS!!! >=D

Please, be nice, as this is my first fic posted here. Forgive my stupid mistakes, and review gently. 8_8 I'm very sensitive! *sad chibi eyes*  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Not even me. Because I'm a poor loser with no life. Bah. =P  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
An eerie shadow stretches its gray fingers across a cold, stone wall, it's shape twisted and deformed as it cackles evily, lightning flashing ominously in the background, soon followed by a frightening roar of thunder. The shadow continues to laugh manically, curling fingers slightly inward as its grating voice echoes throughout the whole room. Actually, it rather reminds me of a shadow puppet.  
  
"I'm a hand, dammit! The Master Hand!"  
  
Ah. That explains it.  
  
"Stupid narrator! Just continue the blasted fic!"  
  
Fine, fine. No need to get all testy.  
  
"RAR!!!"  
  
Gack! Huge. meaty. fingers. wrapped. around.throat.can't breathe. losing consciousness.  
  
Thunk.  
  
And, so ended the life of the stupid, English accented narrator. And, so begins my reign of terror. AS THE STORYTELLER-PERSON-THING-A-MA-BOB! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
*cough* Well, anyways. I shall now begin the fic! All hail the almighty Lito Skullington!!! (also known as "Kid" ^_^)  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
The sun rose serenely over the mountain tops. uh. mountains? Where are we? Yosemite? Bah.  
  
The sun rose over the tall, urban skyscrapers, casting it's warm rays over the dirty cement streets. Ah, yes. The ever-expanding world of Nintendo. Located at the very heart of the busy city was a huge stone building. I mean huge. Really huge. Huge enough to house a friggin' twenty-five or so people, two hands, a baseball field, and a whole lotta representations of various places in Nintendo Land, such as Hyrule and Brinstar. Yup, that huge.  
  
A flag waved stiffly in the stuffy summer breeze, wrinkles rippling over the crudely stitched picture of a target that was terribly off. Ah, yes. The Super Smash Brothers logo. Inside this huge building resides the mass of Nintendo characters randomly chosen to become warriors. Or, something like that.  
  
These fighters have always lived their lives in order and peace. Whenever someone got on their nerves, they just went and beat the living crud out of them. Yes, the simple, elegant ways of a Smasher. But, what is this? Something is terribly wrong! The orderly ways of these brawlers are about to be turned upside-down, and all around! Someone is planning to take over the headquarters! Oh, and what a twisted, sinister plan they have thought of.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
"Marth! Marth, wake up!"  
  
Marth groaned, pulling his covers over his head. "Go away Roy. I'm tired." He felt Roy latch onto his shoulders, and begin mercilessly shaking him.  
  
"Marth, please! It's really important!"  
  
"Dammit, Roy, leave me alone!" Marth shouted, sitting up. A terrified gurgle escaped his throat, and he fell back stiffly against the backboard. Instead of the cheerful, youthful face of the fiery-haired swordsmen, he found himself almost nose to nose with the flawless, pucker-lipped face of Princess Peach Toadstool.  
  
"P-P-Peach?" he stuttered, wide-eyed. Peach frowned, rolling her eyes.  
  
"No, Marth." she said in a very masculine-sounding voice. "This is Roy."  
  
"R-Roy-kun?" the Altean prince whispered. He placed a hand to his forehead, groaning. "No. I'm dreaming. Either that, or you're just foolin' around with me, Peach. Yeah. That's it. This all some sorta stupid prank. Ha. You really do a good imitation of Roy. Almost had me thinking. yeah. Get off my bed. You're a girl, you don't belong in the boy's-"  
  
Marth stopped suddenly. The hand he'd just pressed against his forehead. It wasn't a hand. His breath caught in his throat as he pulled a tiny, quivering paw away from his brow. A tiny, hairy yellow paw, complete with little rodent claws.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Marth screeched, fingers digging into his slender, furry wrist. "My perfection! It's. it's. oh, gods! My beautiful, flawless hands! W-w-what.?"  
  
Peach sighed, cupping her chin in the palm of her hand as the laid out on Marth's bed. "This is why I woke you." she said dryly.  
  
Marth stuttered unintelligibly as he traced his once smooth, masculine jaw line with a tiny paw. It had now become a chubby, furry little face, with pinkish splotches on his cheeks. He let his hand travel further up. A cute little button nose. Huge, round eyes. Enormous, diamond-shaped ears. Realization struck him hard. (and a bit late.) This wasn't his body. This was the tiny frame of the Pokemon, Pichu.  
  
"Something happened during the night," Peach began, sitting up, revealing herself to be dressed solely in panties and a bra. "Somehow, we switched bodies with Peach and Pichu."  
  
"No duh!" Marth screamed, now bouncing anxiously around on his bed, which only the night before, had been almost too small for him, and now seemed as wide as a football field. "I can't show my face like this! Think of the embarrassment!" He moaned, sinking to his short, rodent-y knees and burying his chubby face in his paws. "All my princely studliness. all my beauty. ALL MY DAMN SEXINESS!!! Gone."  
  
Peach/Roy sighed, and laid a slender hand on the tiny mouse's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure Dr. Mario will have a cure." he/she said gently, smiling warmly. Pichu/Marth looked up, wiping away silvery tears and smiling a little.  
  
"You really think so?" he asked, sniffling. Roy nodded, smiling comfortingly.  
  
"I'm sure of it. Now, let's go find him!"  
  
"Right!" Marth leapt up, about to race out the door, Roy close behind, when suddenly, he froze. "Wait a sec." He glanced down at himself, and his eyes widened. "YAAAAH!!!" he screamed, hurdling back beneath the covers. "Roy, don't look! I'm butt-naked!"  
  
Roy rolled his eyes. "Nah, Pokemon are always like that."  
  
Marth completely ignored him. He scampered into his closet, discovering he fit quite nicely. Inside, once he'd thrown aside all the leftover junk-food and other strange assortments, he discovered the outfit he'd accidentally washed in the cold cycle, then dried. How convenient. -_-;  
  
As quickly as possible, he slipped into the shrunken clothing. Fastening the ruby clasp on his cloak, he scampered to the mirror, only to discovered he now barely peeked into view.  
  
"Roy! I can't see! Pick me up!" he demanded. Roy sighed, but did as he was told.  
  
Marth studied himself in the mirror. There was a slight bulge in the back of the tunic, where his tail was confined. Easily fixed. Gloves and boots weren't necessary. Besides, the ones he had would never fit.  
  
Ripping a hole in the back of his leggings with a claw, Marth pulled his tail free. "There." he said. He looked himself up and down. "Hmm. something is still missing." he mused, eying himself. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers.er.claws.oh, whatever Pichu has! Leaping from Roy's arms, he trotted back into the closet, then, after a few seconds of scuffling around, emerged with a tiara.  
  
Placing it on his tiny brow, he glanced back into the mirror. It promptly fell over one eye. Grunting, he eased it back up. Sure, it was a bit too big, but it still put the finishing touch on the outfit.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready!" he said, smiling.  
  
"So am I!" Roy exclaimed, turning towards the door. Marth snickered. (ooh! Candy! ^_^)  
  
"Roy, you're in Peach's underwear! You're not even fully clothed!" He cried between chuckles.  
  
Roy rolled his eyes. "Unlike a certain someone," he said, eying the Altean rat, "I don't care what I look like, since it really isn't my responsibility in the first place, this not being me and all. Besides, I've seen her run around the whole place naked before, so this shouldn't be so bad."  
  
"Whatever you say." Marth said with a coy mousy grin, a slight blush spreading over his face.  
  
The two exited the room, looking quite strange. A little rat, clothed in a swordsman's attire, and a Princess, prancing around in lacy pink undergarments, both walking side-by-side and chatting like old friends. Very strange indeed.  
  
And so begins the quest for. their original bodies? O_o; Weird.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
So? How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Please, Review! I beg you, for the love of bishonen! 8_8 Be nice. flames leave nasty burns. 


	2. Investigating Pichu's Room

Thanks, everyone, for reviewing! *sniffle* You make me feel so special! You people are so nice. 8_8 *glompies you all*  
  
*showers you in confetti* Yayness! ^_^ You actually moved on to Chapter Two! I haven't frightened you away yet! Oh, and do forgive me if the last chapter sounded a bit rushed in places. It was 3:00 am, and I was tired! 8_8  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't gotten any protests from Nintendo (who actually owns these characters, not me!) so I suppose it's legal. *looks around, paranoid* No one is coming to sue, yet. O_O;  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
"Damn. The place never looked quite this big before." Marth mused, glancing around as he trotted along, struggling to keep up with Roy's long strides.  
  
"I suppose we'll just have to check every single room, because I haven't the slightest where Dr. Mario could be." Roy said, sighing heavily. Marth sighed as well.  
  
"Well, we should probably start with Peach and Pichu's room. Most likely they consulted him once they discovered they weren't in original form."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right."  
  
So, the two turned, and started heading to the Pokemon dorms.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Boing.  
  
Boing.  
  
Boing.  
  
Roy watched, a smirk on his face, as his now rodentified friend struggled to reach the doorknob, jumping up as high as the tiny rat's form allowed, and making wild swings for it, but in vain. He was much too short.  
  
Marth collapsed to the floor, panting.  
  
"Dammit, Roy! Open the door for me!" he wheezed. "Why the hell does Pichu have a regular door, anyways? You'd think he'd have a custom-made one, like Pikachu's!" He gestured across the hall to the small door, perfectly sized and shaped to Pikachu's height. Roy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, you know those super-stars. Always want everything their way." he stated matter-of-factly, folding his arms over the huge breasts he now bore.  
  
"Ah." Marth said, "Well, anyways, could you open the door for me, please?" He made his best pouty face. Roy snorted.  
  
"No need to get all snively, man. I was gonna do it anyways." Roy said, reaching out and grasping the doorknob. Marth smiled knowingly.  
  
"I know, I was just practicing, incase we have to stay in these bodies longer than expected, and, you know, something's not going my way or something?" He smiled innocently.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Cuteness isn't just a gift, Roy-kun. It's a weapon."  
  
Roy snorted again, then pulled open the door. They were practically blown away by a screeching voice from within.  
  
"PICHU, PICHUUUUUUUU!"  
  
Marth stared in absolute shock and horror as he watched, helplessly, as his own body scampered around the room on all fours, clad only in boxers. Roy burst out into explosive laughter, and couldn't stop.  
  
"Pichu! Pichu, stop that this instant! AH!!! My reputation! He's gonna ruin it! Dammit, Pichu, STOP!!!"  
  
Pichu screeched to a halt, and promptly crashed into the wall. He immediately shook it off, upon seeing another Pichu standing in his doorway.  
  
"Pichu?" he questioned, then cautiously slunk up to the clothes-wearing Pokemon, sniffing around it. His senses seemed to have somehow dulled as his body had suddenly changed. What a strange, amusing evolution.  
  
(Author's note: Well, it would seem Pichu only thinks it has finally evolved. -_-; How stupid.)  
  
Pichu cautiously poked at Marth with a finger, sniffling his fur. Roy had long since fallen to the floor, clutching his sides as he howled in laughter. Marth stood stiffly, seriously not amused.  
  
"Pichu, I need to- PICHU!!!"  
  
Pichu's short attention span had kicked in, and it was now prancing around the room, leaping on top of his bed and bouncing around gaily. Marth felt a vein visible bulge out of his forehead. What a little pain.  
  
"PICHU PICHUUUUUUUU!" Pichu screamed, grabbing large handfuls of Marth's silky blue hair. "PICHU PI PI PICHU!!!"  
  
(Translation: Lookie, Pichu only have fur on head! It feels so breezy!)  
  
Pichu plopped down on the bed, spreading his long, slender legs before him. "Pichu Pi Pi Pichu chu. Pi chuuuuuuu Pichu."  
  
(I am a freak of nature. Lookit my loooooooooooooong legs!)  
  
Pichu kneeled over on the bed, and began shaking his rear at the people in the doorway. "(Lookie! Pichu has nice, muscular butt, but no tail!)" He ran his fingers down the thin, silky cloth of his boxers. "(See! Nice, tight butt!)"  
  
Roy now had a pleasant nosebleed to go along with his laughter. Marth was shaking with rage.  
  
"H-h-how DARE you feel my body so suggestively! Pichu, stop this at once!"  
  
Pichu paused on examining his slender, iron hard arm muscles. "Pi?" He questioned, cocking his head slightly.  
  
"You will not, and I repeat, WILL NOT ever be touching my ass like that, AGAIN, you little perverted rat! You hear me?!"  
  
Pichu blinked, then looked down at his stomach. "(Lookie, Pichu have a six- pack!)" he squealed, poking himself, "(And a belly button! KAWAII!)"  
  
Marth sighed, exasperated, then turned towards the door. "Come on, Roy. Dr. Mario obviously isn't in here."  
  
Roy sat up, still giggling, wiping away tears and blood. "Man, Marth, that was so friggin' funny. I never thought I'd see the day when you'd shake your ass at me!"  
  
Marth felt a slight blush spread beneath his fur. "Oh, shut up!" he screamed, dashing out of the room.  
  
"Oi, Marth! Wait up!" Roy bounced to his feet, brushing tangled golden locks over his shoulder, and dashed after the once-so-proud prince, who was now shamed by the actions of his own body.  
  
Pichu, left to himself, buried his face beneath his arm, and took a huge whiff. "(Pichu's armpits stink like onions.)" he muttered.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Ta da! ^_^ *fanfare* There's chapter two! *Happy Dance* Poor Marth-sama. I'd be embarrassed, too! ^^; Next chapter, we investigate *dun dun DUN!* Peach's Room! *lightning flash* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! =D  
  
So? Is it good so far? Should I continue on to chapter three? Stop and make some changes? I am very open to requests, even though I mostly have it all planned out. Review, but be nice. I bruise like a banana! 8_8 


	3. Beware! Lotsa pinkness looms ahead...

*hands you a cookie* Congratulations! You made it to Chapter Three! *sigh* Now, I have a slight waning for you today.  
  
(a yellow and black sign flashing the word "WANRNING!" pops up out of nowhere) This chapter may, or may not, contain mild shounen-ai, depending on how the story unwinds. I AM making this up as I go along, by the way. The chapter might just contain hints, if you were to look closely enough. Unless someone really wants it, I'm keeping this fic nice and straight, if ya know what I mean. ^_~  
  
Oh, and feel free to turn back at any time. This chapter contains a whole lot of PINK! You've been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say? -_-+  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
"Marth! Marth, please! Wait up!"  
  
Roy continued to chase the wailing Marth Pokemon, who was now blessed with incredible speed. Several times he'd attempted to catch the little yellow blur, but failed. He dispensed grab after grab, hoping desperately he'd be able to catch onto something. Finally, he managed to seize the mouse prince by the tail, halting his little dash suddenly, causing him to run in place, the throw rug wrinkling beneath his still scuttling feet.  
  
"Let me go, Roy!" Marth commanded, ripping his tail out of Roy's slender, girlish hand. Roy withdrew, offended.  
  
"Marth-chan, I'm sorry." he whispered, reaching out to embrace the little rat. Marth huffily bounded out of his reach, folding his little arms over his chest.  
  
"You laughed openly at me." Marth declared, sniffling a bit as he turned away from Roy. Roy struggled to hold back tears.  
  
"Marth, I-" he began, reaching out longingly to the little mouse. Marth glared fiercely over his shoulder at the blonde, then turned back.  
  
"I can't hear you!" He exclaimed, stuffing little rodent fingers in his absurdly huge ears. "Oh, say can you seeeeeee! By the dawn's early light!"  
  
Roy slumped to the floor. Dissed by his own friend. His lower lip trembled, and the threatening tears spilled over and down his smooth cheeks. "Oh, crud, my mascara." he muttered, pulling a cloth handkerchief out of his panties (A/N: O___o;;;) and daintily tapping at the blackened streaks.  
  
Marth paused in his off-key singing. Slowly, he removed his fingers from his ears. "Roy, are you-"  
  
Roy blinked. "N-no! Of course not! I, er, just got somethin' in my eye!" A crimson blush spread over his cheeks, drowning out the artificial make- upped (is that a word?) blush, and he turned his face embarrassedly away from the mouse prince's questioning eyes.  
  
Marth sighed. How could he possibly stay mad at him? Awkwardly, he padded over to the slender female swordsman. "Roy-chan, I, er."  
  
Roy squealed, and scooped the little mouse into his arms. "Oi, Marth-chan! I'm so sorry I laughed at you! It was just so funny, I couldn't help it!"  
  
Marth blushed profoundly. "Gah! Unhand me at once!" he cried, tiny limbs flailing wildly as Roy crushed him into his breasts. Peach's overly perfumed body's stench was overwhelming, and he felt nauseous. "Roy, I forgive you! I forgive you, dammit, now let go!"  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Marth and Roy slunk into the girl's dorms, glancing around nervously for any sign of life. Even though Roy would probably now be considered an official girl, and no one really knew what gender Pichu was, they were still terribly paranoid.  
  
"I think that's Peach's room, over there," Roy whispered, extending a dainty finger and gesturing across the hall. A large marble door, painted hot pink and embroidered with daisies (no, not the person!) loomed before them.  
  
The duo cautiously approached the door. Roy swallowed the lump of fear in his throat. (ew!)  
  
"Now or never," he whispered, mostly to himself. Extending his hand, he grasped the rose-shaped doorknob, and slowly opened the door.  
  
"AARRGG!!!" Marth screamed, falling back against Roy's smooth, shaven legs. "THE PINKNESS! THE PINKNESS!! IT BUUURRRNNS!"  
  
Roy shielded his eyes, but in vain. The evil pinkness shone right through his very hand! "I'M BLIND!" Roy wailed, his eyes turning into little swirlies, anime-style.  
  
The two swordsmen fell against the pink-wallpapered wall, swirly-eyed and sweat dropping. (so anime-ish! ^_^)  
  
"Oh, come now, boys. It can't be all that bad, now can it?"  
  
Peach's voice. Roy squinted into the bright pink light. "Peach?" he hissed, "Where are you?"  
  
"Right here, my sa-WEET little child! Oh, hold on, I left Daisy waiting."  
  
There was a beep, then Peach started a seemingly one-sided conversation. Roy blinked. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the pink.  
  
As the scene cleared before him, he began to wish they hadn't.  
  
A strangled gasp escaped his throat, and he practically sat upon poor little Marth, who was still in shock from all the pinkness. There he was, or at least, his body was, laid out on a frilly, floral print canopy bed, surrounded by TEEN magazines with pictures of various famous dudes on the covers. Cotton-balls separated his toes, the nails of which had now been painted hot pink, and a glittery rose-colored toe ring ornamented each one.  
  
He held a Cruella-DeVil-like phone, pressed to his ear by his shoulder, as he painted the glued-on fingernails on his right hand a shockingly bright pink. He was clad in a absurdly skimpy outfit, one that consisted of a pink spaghetti-strapped shirt that exposed his well-built midriff, and a tiny, almost non-existent mini-skirt.  
  
All the gel had been taken from his hair, and it was now wrapped in curlers. A green face mask completed the whole hideous attire.  
  
Little gurgles escaped Roy's throat, as drool formed at the corner of his mouth. The inhumanity! The embarrassment! How dare she just take total control of his body, and lower it to such a horrendous level. He looked, well, gay!  
  
Marth rubbed his eyes, blinking stupidly. "Oh, man, I thought I'd lost my eyesight forever!" Slowly, he lifted his gaze from the pink carpet to the bed, and froze. "R-R-Roy?!"  
  
"And, so I said to the guy 'No way! You are so, like, totally not hot!' And he was all like-"  
  
Marth slapped himself soundly over the cheek. No, that wasn't Roy. It was Peach. He couldn't take is eyes off her. What she'd done to Roy's body was even worse than what Pichu had done to his. She'd utterly disgraced his honor. Poor guy.  
  
Marth stood up on his tip-toes, and clasped one of Roy's fingers in his paw. "Come on, Roy. We don't need to stay here."  
  
Roy nodded slowly, like he was in a trance. Cautiously, the duo edged towards the door.  
  
"Hold on, Roy! Don't you wanna see the wonderful changes I've made?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Peach dropped the phone, and slipped off the bed. With a wave of her hand, and a flurry of pink sparkles, all the curlers disappeared from Roy's auburn hair. It fell around his shoulders in fruity, springing curls, causing him to look like a teenage Shirly Temple. That snapped Roy out of it.  
  
"Holy crud!" he screamed. Peach smiled stupidly.  
  
"I knew you'd like it! Wait'll you see the cute little panties I chose!" She squealed, gingerly taking a hold of the mini skirt's hem.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
In a flash of blond hair and blue cloak, Marth and Roy disappeared from the room, now seen racing down the hall, screaming incomprehensibly and waving their arms in the air like madmen. (er, mad-mice and -women.)  
  
Peach sighed, snapping her neatly painted fingers. "Oh, shucks. They're so cute, too." Shrugging, she picked up the phone, plopped down on the bed, and her blonde conversation with Daisy continued.  
  
"And he was all, like, 'But you're all, like hot, and I really wanna date you!' And I was like, 'Dream on!' And he was, like-"  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
There. The end of the chapter. Wow, some of you actually made it down here! ^_^ *gives you a cookie* Not as much shounen-ai as I first suspected there'd be. Oh, and do forgive the pinkness. I'm sorry if some of you are scarred for life. Roy in a mini-skirt and curlers would disturb me, too. ^^;  
  
Review, but be nice. 8_8 I'll give you a Marth-chu! ^_^;  
  
Marth: Omae o korosu!!! =(  
  
O_o;; Yikes! I'd better be going now! Buh-bye! *runs off, a cute little Pichu dressed like Marth at her heels* No hurt meeeeeee!!! *fades out in distance* 


	4. Dr. Mario? O_o A bit of the plot reveale...

O_o Wow, some people actually liked this story. I thought it was kinda stupid, myself. *huggles you all* You make me feel so friggin' special! 8_8  
  
*gives you a Tic Tac* Sorry, I ate all the cookies. =^^= *pig* Well, anyways, YAYNESS!!! You made it to chapter four. Please, forgive me if you are mentally scared for time and all eternity because of the previous chapter. It was quite disturbing, wasn't it? I'm sorry. Just some random information: Do you know how many times I used the word "pink" in the previous chapter?! Like, I think it was ten times!!! O___O  
  
Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope there's nothing too disturbing in this one.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Super Smash Bros., this would be one crazy game. O_o But, I don't, so all your sanity is spared. ^_^;  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
The two swordsmen collapsed against their bunk bed, panting heavily. They were back in their own room, far, far away from Peach's. Unfortunately, the evil, pink images were etched deep into their innocent minds, never to be forgotten. Roy leaned his head back against the bed, his chest rising and falling steadily as he struggled to maintain normal breathing levels.  
  
"Marth-" Roy whispered hoarsely, brushing a lock of blonde hair out of his face as he turned to face the little mouse prince. "We just have to get our bodies back. I can't stand the thought of Peach, disgracing me like that!"  
  
Marth sighed, smiling sympathetically. He laid a furry paw on Roy's arm, hoping to comfort him, if only a little. He decided not to emphasize the embarrassment Peach had so readily dropped upon the poor swordsman's soul, and dismissed it from his mind and the conversation, not wanting to deepen the wound by bringing it up.  
  
"We wasted too much time looking for him in the wrong places," Marth said coldly, "Dr. Mario could be anywhere now. I should've known those idiots would be too stupid to call a doctor."  
  
Roy sighed, nodding knowingly. Peach and Pichu were quite the blondes.  
  
"Dr. Mario is Mario's alter ego," Roy stated, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Maybe the Mario Bros. would know where he is."  
  
"Good idea," Marth said, bouncing to his feet. "Let's go find the Mario Bros.!" He started to scamper towards the door.  
  
"Hold up," Roy said, catching the mouse by the tail. "I'm gonna put on some clothes. I'm beginning to feel a bit awkward, running around like this."  
  
Marth sighed impatiently, but nodded. Roy had waited for him when he was embarrassed with the fact he was naked, so it was only fair he wait for Roy in return. Plopping down on his bunk, he waited, amusing himself by studying the little rat's features. The pink cheeks. Was it possible?  
  
Roy strutted over to the closet, pushing aside various tunics belonging to both Marth and himself. Finally, he pulled out his regular blue and lavender outfit. As he slipped it on, he realized he'd have to tighten his belt a bit more than usual. His pants were all but falling down, caught only by Peach's absurdly wide hips. Shrugging, he tightened his belt. Not that big of deal. Stumbling into a pair of boots while fastening his cloak, Roy straightened up, examining himself in the mirror.  
  
"Hmm. not bad," he said, picking up his blue tiara from the dresser. Carelessly tossing aside Peach's crown, which always miraculously seemed to stay on, no matter what situation it went through, he slipped on his blue tiara, then turned back to the mirror. Wow. He had managed to single- handedly turn the pink princess into a tomboy. At least, someone who looked like a tomboy. "Ah, it'll do." he said, carelessly waving his hand, as if to dismiss the matter. "Okay, Marth, I'm ready!"  
  
He turned to his friend, and was slightly disturbed to see him twitching uncontrollably on the bed. "Uh, Marth?" he asked nervously.  
  
"I just don't understand how that little rat FRIGGIN' DOES THAT!!!" Marth screamed, letting himself fall over backwards on the bed, exhausted, sweat beaded on his fuzzy brow. Roy stared at his friend, wondering if he'd finally lost his mind.  
  
He quizzically raised an eyebrow, placing one hand on his curving hip. "Er, what exactly were you trying to do?" he asked.  
  
"Thundershock, or whatever it's called." Marth said, sitting up and massaging his cheeks.  
  
"Ah. I wouldn't do that, If I were you. I heard that Pichu hurts itself whenever it uses electric attacks." Roy stated calmly.  
  
"Then, how am I supposed to defend myself?!" Marth demanded, flapping his arms in frustration.  
  
"Defend yourself?" Roy questioned, "Against what?"  
  
"Against whoever made us this way!" Marth shouted, exasperated, as if it should all be so obvious to Roy.  
  
"Oh. Um, Pichu has some physical attacks, too. The aren't all that powerful, but they still do damage."  
  
Marth sighed. "Well, whatever. I'll practice, after we find Dr. Mario." With that, he leapt off his bed, straightened his tiara, and trotted out the door. Roy paused, finally getting a moment to himself, pondering their conversation.  
  
He'd never really thought this switching of their bodies was anything too serious. He'd figured maybe it was just some playful prank by the Master Hand. But, Marth was right. Someone had to have a reason for switching them. Maybe they planned to attack the Smash Bros. Headquarters. If so. . .  
  
Marth had been totally helpless. He hadn't been able to figure out Pichu's attacks.  
  
Roy paused, then stooped to the ground, feeling around for some kind of leaf, root, anything. He didn't find a single thing. Peach could pull turnips out of any terrain, even the Headquarters' tiled floors. He was in Peach's body, but still couldn't do it. Whoever had did this to then deserved a pat on the back. It was an ingenious strategy indeed. Their forces were noticeably weakened, now, since neither of the two Japanese swordsmen knew how to fight anymore.  
  
But, why were they the ones who switched? There were a lot stronger people they could've immobilized, like Ganondorf or Mewtwo. Why just them? Unless. . .  
  
Marth poked his little fuzzy head back in the doorway. "Roy? You comin' or what?"  
  
"Huh?" Roy blinked, his train of thought broken, "Uh, yeah, sure."  
  
He'd have to do some more pondering after they found Dr. Mario. Maybe then he'd have some idea what was going on.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Marth and Roy quietly walked down the stairs to the living room. Peach winked flirtingly at Roy when she passed them in the hall, probably on her way to the showers. Marth shuddered. What a horrible sight, his best friend with curly hair, tons of make-up, and a big, poofy pink dress. Roy barely constrained himself from brutally attacking her, and demanding his body back.  
  
They continued to walk in silence. It was still early in the morning, maybe around 6 'o clock, so most of the Smashers were still snoozing in their beds, unaware of the horrible occurrences.  
  
As they walked, Roy began to ponder some of the things that were on his mind. How could Peach be so carefree about the change? Perhaps it was because she was an idiot. As long as she could maintain her artificial beauty, nothing else seemed to matter to her. Were they the only ones affected by the body-switching? And, if so, why? They weren't the strongest people there, so why disable just them?  
  
Once again, his thoughts were broken as Marth sharply poked him in the leg. "Look, there's Dr. Mario!" he exclaimed, jabbing a pointed claw across the room. Roy turned in the direction of the claw. Sure enough, there sat the white-jacketed (is that a word?) middle-aged man, curled up on the couch, sniffing curiously at a bowl of PokeFood for no apparent reason. "Now we won't have to look for the Mario Bros.! What a way to save time!"  
  
Marth dashed across the room, overflowing with joy and confidence that they would finally be able to switch back.  
  
"Dr., Dr.!" Marth cried, waving his paws in the air as he scampered over to the couch. "Something terrible has happened!" the mouse prince cried, leaping up next to the man and shaking him desperately, causing a couple kibbles to topple from the bowl. "You have to help-"  
  
Marth trailed off as Dr. Mario began picking up the fallen bits with his mouth, and eating them. "Uh, what?!" Marth asked, utterly confused.  
  
"Pikachu!" Dr. Mario exclaimed, pinching Marth's cheek, "Pika pi pi pika chu?" He offered a clump of the brownish food to Marth. Marth screamed, a terrible, screeching noise that grated on one's senses, and zipped away from Dr. Mario.  
  
"HE'S LOST HIS MIND!!!" he shouted, leaping into Roy's arms and burying his face in his neck.. "Hold me, I'm scared."  
  
Roy rolled his eyes, and dropped the little mouse to the floor. Marth sat quietly on the ground for a moment, then began whining and crying, complaining about how insensitive Roy was. Roy ignored him.  
  
"Why in the world would Dr. Mario be eating Pokemon food?" he pondered, scratching his head. Tiny white flakes peeled away from his scalp and cluttered his shoulder. "Damn, Peach has dandruff."  
  
Marth paused in his whining. "Dr. Mario is acting strangely like. Like. PIKACHU!!!" He leapt up from the ground. "Is it possible that we weren't the only ones who got switched?"  
  
Roy snapped his fingers. "Of course! Everyone must have been scrambled! Whoever is out to get us knew none of the Smashers would be able to control our new forms, and thereby weakened the entire community by switching all of us around!"  
  
"Then, Dr. Mario obviously doesn't know how to fix it, because he's still stuck somewhere in Pikachu's body." Marth said, realization finally striking him. His eyes began to fill with tears. "And that means-"  
  
"N-no! Don't even think that way, Marth!" Roy kneeled down next to the little rodent, and pulled him into a warm embrace. "There's still hope, as long as we keep our spirits high and our confidence in succeeding strong!"  
  
Marth sighed. "So, in other words, it's utterly hopeless. We're stuck this way for the rest of out lives." Roy smirked.  
  
"Not exactly. I have a slight idea about what might be going on around here. But, first, we have to find the real Dr. Mario."  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
*claps* Yayness! This chapter was a lot calmer than any of the previous ones. No worries, I will still keep the humor. I know it kinda faded in this chapter, but I'm not exactly feeling very cheerful right now. Family problems, blah. Gotta love 'em. -_-;  
  
Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing. It's 2:50 in the morning, and I really didn't feel like getting into major detail.  
  
Review! But, please. Spare the air, no flames. ^_^ 


	5. Ho, hum Boring chapter

La li la li la. . . I don't own a friggin' thing. . . do dee do dee do. --~~*~~--  
  
Luigi yawned, sitting up in his bed. The room was still shrouded in the darkness of early morning. Groaning, he stretched his sleep-worn limbs, then glanced over at his brother's bed. There he lay, covers drawn snugly over his head, still deep in peaceful slumber. The green-clothed plumber smiled slightly at his dozing brother, then swung his feet over the side of the bed, yawning again.  
  
He paused, mid-yawn. Something wasn't right. He felt somewhat. . . heavier.  
  
Luigi shrugged it off. "Probably nothing serious," he started to say, but froze after uttering the first syllable. His voice had deepened dramatically. Instead of its usual medium pitch, it seemed to have dropped down into an absurdly low rumble. No, something wasn't right at all.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut, hardly daring to breathe, then lifted his shaking hands to his face. The rough, sandpapery stubble of a beard that hadn't been shaved recently scratched at his fingertips. Leathery skin covered his now sharply angled face, one of which was so hard and unyielding, it could've been chiseled out of stone.  
  
This wasn't his face. Usually, he had a smooth, soft face, cleanly shaved, with the small exception of his neatly-kept mustache.  
  
Luigi stumbled to his bedside dresser, shoving aside various objects as he clumsily felt around for a mirror. Finally, his tough-skinned fingertips settled on the cool, smooth surface of a mirror.  
  
Shaking violently, he brought the little mirror up with a quivering hand. Peeking out of the corner of his tightly squinted eye, he glanced through the dimness of the room into the silvery surface of the mirror. Once he'd laid his eyes on the reflection glaring back at him, he screamed. Loudly. Then, the little trinket slipping from his hand, he toppled over backwards, and passed out.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
A scream tore through the peaceful tranquility of the morning. Roy whipped around, tangled blonde locks spreading gracefully around him as he did so. Marth bounced to his feet.  
  
"W-what was that?" he squeaked, zipping over to Roy's side and wrapping his little arms timidly around Roy's slender leg. Roy glanced down at the little Altean prince, then shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. Think we should go check it out?" His gaze rose to the direction he assumed the scream had come from. "Probably, huh?"  
  
"N-no, Roy, I think we should-" Marth started, but Roy had already bounded off. He stubbornly thrust out his chin. "Fine! Do what you like! I'm staying right here, where it's safe!"  
  
Defiantly crossing his tiny arms over his chest, he stood.  
  
Everything plunged into silence, the only living thing visible in the entire room being a little yellow mouse, standing in a stubborn pose on the plush carpet.  
  
A cricket chirped an eerie morning greeting outside the living room's huge picture window. Marth paused, glancing uncertainly out the window into the deep blue morning. It was so . . . quiet.  
  
He shifted his weight slightly, leaning a bit to the right. His gaze slowly slid around the dead stillness of the room. He uncomfortably tugged at his high, noble collar, awkwardly clearing his throat.  
  
The clock's ticks resounded noisily throughout the silence, seemingly magnified to loud, echoing thunks.  
  
For a few more moments that felt like an eternity, Marth stood. Finally, he snapped.  
  
"Roy! Oi, Roy-chan! Wait up!" he cried, dashing up the stairs and waving his little paws desperately.  
  
"Roy, wait -- mmph!"  
  
Marth's cry was cut off as he ran, face first, into Roy's legs. Whimpering, he backed away, a tiny paw pressed to his nose.  
  
"Why don't you watch where your going next time?!" Marth whined, rubbing his throbbing little nose. "Anyone with half his mind wouldn't stand in the middle of the walkway like that! I think you broke my little nose! R-o-o-o- o-o-o-y! Aren't you going to at least apologize?! ROY!"  
  
Marth sprang forward, scampering up Roy's slender frame and up to his shoulder. He began insistently tugging at a section of the swordsman princess's thick blonde hair.  
  
"Roy! Hey! Yo! Are you even listening to me?!?! ROOOOOY!!!"  
  
"I-is that. . . Ganondorf?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There."  
  
Marth turned and gazed in the direction of Roy's long, girlish finger. There, slumped in the darkness of the Mario Brothers' bedroom, lay the huge bulk of the Gerudo king.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Sorry this chapter is so friggin' short. I've got so much to do today, I can't find much time for writing. But, I wanted to get this up before my computer died again, so. . . yeah.  
  
Thanks for reading. More soon. . . I hope. 


End file.
